The present disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a router, having a machine housing and a support device for guiding the hand-held power tool in a plane-parallel manner on a workpiece, the support device having a substantially hollow-cylindrical carrier element for at least portionally receiving the machine housing, and the carrier element having a longitudinal slot and having a foot plate, which is disposed at a defined angle at an axial end that faces toward the workpiece, and which has a recess for an insert tool, in particular a milling tool.
Known from the prior art are hand-held power tools, realized in the manner of a router, having support devices that have a hollow-cylindrical, longitudinally slotted basic body, which, by means of a clamping screw, can be clamped on a usually likewise cylindrical portion of a machine housing of the router. A foot plate, which is perpendicular to the basic body and has a recess for a milling tool rotating at high speed, is generally provided at an axial end of this basic body that faces toward a workpiece to be worked. Clamping of the support device, or basic body, to the machine housing of the router is effected by means of the clamping screw, which is generally provided with a rotary knob and can be screwed into a clamping nut that is received in a rotationally fixed manner. Rotation of the rotary knob causes the clamping screw and the clamping nut to be drawn together, thereby reducing a defined width of the longitudinal slot and reliably fixing the basic body to the machine housing.
In order to achieve a height adjustment of the router in relation to the workpiece to be worked, the basic body of the support device, after the clamping screw has first been released, can be displaced in the axial direction on the machine housing of the router and then fixed again, as described above. Adjustment in this case is effected steplessly.
In order to achieve a fine adjustment of a corresponding working height, a toothed wheel, which engages in a rack-type longitudinal toothing realized integrally on the machine housing of the router, can be fastened on the clamping screw. With the support device slightly released, therefore, fine adjustment of the working height can be achieved, in a range up to 1/10 mm, by slight rotation of the clamping screw by means of the rotary knob.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that, as a result of vibration, the clamping nut can become released from the clamping screw and consequently be lost. Moreover, in the case of a support device that has become at least partially released from the machine housing of the router, it is no longer possible to achieve optimum working results, and working safety is also greatly impaired.